


Raven's Mate

by SEEKER452



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEEKER452/pseuds/SEEKER452
Summary: Raven have grow tired of not find a mate create herself a prefect mate





	Raven's Mate

Teen Titans DC   
Raven become so lonely and despised that she search her magic book to find a way to stop feeling lonely find a ritual that create her the perfect mate does it call for using the heart of an animal(bull) the stronger the animal the stronger it make her mate (idea for complete bonding of the mate does Raven have to take him in every hole)(they will feel each there and know where and what there thinking(he basic have a copy of raven power)   
Do i come to conscious feeling better then i have ever felt in my whole life do opening my eyes do i look down and see that my body different as the skin blood red and i have muscle were no muscle was

i am completely naked and bigger than before and my legs are different were there the second bend to my leg halfway down form my knee do i hear the voice of angel canting something in a language i don't know and lookup 

i see a goddess of a demon with horns and red skin(Raven demon form) with 4 glowing red eyes do i look her up and down see a body of a goddess as her tit look under a c cup and perk and firm looking down do i see toned abs light 6 pack of muscle do i feel my body react to the goddess in front of me as my cock starts to harden do i look between her leg to see a hairless pussy(no lips sticking out) 

does she stop canting and crawl over to me on her hand and knees and look me in the eyes as she reaches out and start to pump my hard cock before leaning down and lick and sucking on my head getting a taste of me moaning and take all of me into her mouth and suck up and down working more and more of me into her throat until she can take me full into her throat

does she moan cause vibration to travel up my dick causing me to moan and cum down her throat does she pull back so she get the last couple shot in her mouth to taste before swallowing then moan at the taste does she clean my dick with her tongue 

(missionary position facing each there)  
she lean back do i lean forward and passionate kiss her and does she moan and groan as i run my hand up and down her back cupping her ass and kneeling them do i rub my still hard against her pussy causing her to moan as my tip teasing her pussy as i rub my head up and down do i slowly push my tip into her pussy causing her to moan and groan at the feeling of me working my cock in to her until pushing against her hyem causing her to flinch in pain 

do i freeze and stare at her face and lean down and kiss her getting a moan out of her staring into glowing red eye does she slow nod her head and do i full push into her feeling and breaking through her hyem in one strong struck causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure as she orgasms around my cock

i hold her for couple mins slow move back and forth to make the pain go a way as she ride it out she nodding her head again do i start to draw back and forth and going faster and hard causing her to moan and groan as another orgasm build and wash over her do i go as deep as i can and feel the opening of her womb wrap around my dick and can't hold it anymore as i cum filling her womb do i slow pump into her shacking and clutching pussy couple more time 

i feel a burning need to take her black cherry as my cock still rock hard and still feeling lust burn into my balls do i slow pull out getting a groan and moan of losing of feeling complete and filled does she turn around and wig her butt at me as i lean behind her and give her ass couple lick and tounging her black cherry getting a moan out her 

i using the wetness of her juics still on my dick do slow shink my head into her tight ass and get a groan/moan as i shink into her tight ass do i go ball deep and lean over her back and get a heated kiss out her as start slow work my self back and forth in her ass do i reach around to her tits and start nealing them as i drive into her chucking ass getting a groan/moan form her

do i feel her orgasm build as the last part of the ritual is nearly finished as the ritual rune burn into ground start to glow brighter flashing as i feel her cum pushing me over the edge as i cum in her ass do i groan as my head filled with all her knowledge and life and how our power work 

the ritual she used to bond use together as mate does the glowing rune start to die out as Raven pass out from the pleasure and bonding

is everything sharing all her memories/power with me as the last of the ritual final complete of me cumming in each of her hole filling her up sealing the bond does she past out feeling complete and happy 

and final content having someone that will complete love her for her demon side and human side does she fall unconscious in orgasmic bliss spent form the ritual and mating we done 

does her body slow shrink back to her human form(DC Titans anime form demon form she 7 foot tall human 5.8 foot tall) does she light moan a little in pain and pleasure as she shrink does it cause me to feel bigger then she can take in her human form do i start to shrink into a human form(form 8 foot tall in demon form to 6.3 in human form) as i slowly pull out her still chucking ass does she moan of pleasure and lose of being filled 

i stand holding Raven bride style in my arms causing her to moan and snuggles closer to me do i cause my new magic to pool around my feet and wash out removing all sign of the ritual and magic mark on the area do i give a 2st look over 

i knod and open a portal under my feet and sink into the darkness and out into Raven room do i set her on the bed causing her to moan in lose as i pull away and using magic do manifest shorts on as i walk out the room going to the kitchen do i drink couple glass of water for myself before filling one for Raven or grab couple bottle of water before heading back to Raven's room and crawling into bed with her does she grab and snuggles into my side braining her head into my neck and signing feeling me next to her 

extra part writing out but not keep in end fic  
funny idea is i had him run into beastboy going back to Raven's room and get pissed does he part transform into his demon form to scare the shit out beastboy before walking into Raven's room do i slap a rune seal on the door sealing to only me and raven in and out and keep any sound from coming into the room 

didn't see the need to delete this version (dog style can't think of which one to use as the main one want to be more romantic and dog style more animalistic mating but she is a part-demon) turn around does she reach around and spread her ass cheeks do i lean down and tongue her pussy getting a moan out her as i bury my tongue in her pussy touch her were no one else has been before leaning overdo i rub the head of my cock up and down her pussy getting some of her wetness on my head before i slow push into her pussy watch as my cock slowly disappear into her siding in little before pulling out and working my cock into her tight pussy as i shink deep often to feel her hyem do i full pull back with my head just barely in her before pushing full into her full breakthrough her hyem and sink fully into her causing her to orgasm form the pain and pleasure of losing her virginity do i pump couple more time before feeling my orgasm hit me as i pump her womb full of cum paint her womb white siging at the feeling i was getting as i slow pump into her couple more time do i feel the burn and need to take her black cherry as my cock still rock hard and wants more do i pull out her pussy causing her to moan and groan at lose of feeling full and complete do i slow push my head into her ass and release moan/groan at her tight warn ass wrapped around my cock

**Author's Note:**

> Need help rewriting this if you want to download it and rewrite it and send it to me please and thanks


End file.
